


Look At Me, Daesung

by ThatDamnKennedyKid



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Alpha!Jiyong, Alpha!Seungri, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta!Seunghyun, Beta!Yongbae, Gender Issues, Happy Ending, M/M, Misunderstandings, Omega!Daesung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 16:22:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6761299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatDamnKennedyKid/pseuds/ThatDamnKennedyKid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was driving Seungri crazy. Daesung was an affectionate person by nature and had no issues with skinship, but surely even he should have noticed what Jiyong was doing. He didn't know if it had to do with being such a young Alpha having another, more confident Alpha play and tease with his Omega, but the possessiveness was slowly robbing him of all sense.</p><p>(Cross-posted from AFF)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look At Me, Daesung

Biology had been drunk when it threw the dice and assigned the members of Bigbang their statuses. 

Jiyong. Slender, petite, feminine, soft, beautiful Jiyong was an alpha. Not only that, he bloomed early, getting his signal when he was fifteen. That usually meant he would row up to be the alpha of alphas, but the lack of food and the excess of physical exhertion during his formative training made him a short individual - his genetics, as messed up as they were, made him a sweet-faced, fierce-smelling alpha. He scent pervaded every inch of their hostel during their training and debut years - an almost heady mix of ripe strawberry and freshly cooked dark chocolate. It was not strong, but it was definitely noticable and most certainly lingered. A sign of long propserity, their manager told them. 

Yongbae. Lithe, short, gentle, defined and pretty Yongbae was a beta. Perhaps not quite a strange choice - his shared childhood with Jiyong stunted his growth the same way. He was a kind-hearted person, a natural moderator and a simple person. He controlled Jiyong well in a companionable fashion - never questioning his status and bending to the alpha's final say, but knew just the right way to talk to people to be heard and properly listened to. He had come into his status at a more reasonable age of seventeen, though Jiyong had already called his type. He always smelled of earth and rain, clean and grounded to match his personality, but it didn't really come out outside of his room or until you were within touching distance of him and it was largely muted, like any good beta. 

Seunghyun. Svelte, tall, masculine, stark and handsome Seunghyun was another beta. Another one who seemed more fit for the role of alpha despite his silly and sometimes clumsy inner self. He was the physical definition of alpha and he'd come out on his eighteenth birthday as the boring middle rung. He smelled faintly sweet, like caramel pulled toffee, but it was soothing. His scent was stronger than Yongbae's, attaching itself to people he touched and definitely noticable in his room and when he was finished showers, where it clung to the bathroom walls. 

And then there was Daesung. Musclebound, imposing, thick, strong and dapper Daesung was an omega. How the hell he'd come to be the weakest class, the  _female_  class had floored the executives and the rest of the band members. But he'd come out earliest of all - his telling heat striking him at fourteen. The manager had been hysterical, trying to force every brand of suppressant down the singer's throat and and trying to physically force the teenager to stay sequestered under lock and key during his heats. He'd shot back that he'd grown up on a farm and hadn't had the time to take his heats in passive seclusion, working through the hot flashes and constant low-burning arousal. He hadn't stopped working because of his heats for the two years he'd had them before he came to YG and he wouldn't stop now, nor stall himself out on suppressants. Even during his heats, the only sign was that his regular scent of freshly laundered spring linen - which laid over Jiyong's in both thickness and staying power - turned into summer-warmed clean cotton. 

Seungri, when he'd been put into Bigabang, originally had no opinion of the group dynamics, the mix of single alpha with single omega and two oblivious betas between them. He hadn't cared that Hyunseung revealed himself as an alpha a couple of months before the final cut and had taken a keen interest in Daesung's scent before he was removed from the running. All his concern had been was whether or not his hyungs accepted him. As a pup, he'd only had access to the natural scents of his members, never being able to smell pheromones. He'd been drawn to Daesung through a desire for his mother, though he had been unaware that people could smell like anything other than food before meeting the omega. Daesung had also been the first to warm to him, letting the pup snuggle him when they slept and allowing the younger member to steal his clothes from time to time to keep himself calm. 

But, as established, biology liked getting smashed before interacting with the Bigbang members. It wasn't until Seungri presented as an alpha, two and a half years after their debut, that things began to get messy. 

Jiyong grew more territorial, perhaps expecting a third beta, and forced Seungri into submission through a mixture of verbal and physical displays of dominance that slowly drove a new wedge to replace the one they'd just gotten rid of. A lot of once-playfulness became a pretense for demeaning, making sure that Seungri knew that he was the  _second_  alpha and the  _maknae_ \- that he would always come last. Yongbae and Seunghyun elected to stay out of the alpha politics, so he could find no repreive, no help from them. And then he royally fucked up his relationship with his last bastion of comfort: Daesung.

The first six months of alphahood were like a second puberty, but condensed for expedient agony. Seungri had no control over what set off his ruts, who he was attracted to, how to stop himself from trying to just  _take_  it. Daesung's quarterly heat lined up to be a month after Seungri's coming of age and that familiar maternal smell became a cocktail of desire, even though Seungri didn't really find Daesung attractive. In his sleep, he would rut against Daesung, growl and bite at him if he moved to escape and shrink away from the scents of potential mating threats - Yongbae, Seunghyun and especially Jiyong. 

So, naturally, Daesung put conscious distance between the two, begging Yongbae to trade rooms with him so he could sleep with Jiyong since Seunghyun had moved back home. The other alpha had much better control over himself and putting the two alphas together - who had come to almost physical violence the week before - didn't seem like a good idea. But then Daesung smelt like another alpha and the pubescent alpha that Seungri was didn't like that very much. He tried to keep Daesung in his room, make him stay, but Daesung was much more capable than his mild manners let on and had fought Seungri off, even forcing him into submission. After that, the relationship became distant and strained, the omega going to great lengths to keep Seungri from being alone with him. 

Needless to say, as Seungri matured and gained control over himself and his hormones, he tried to fix it, tried to prove that it wouldn't happen now. It was frustrating, Daesung having strong and well-maintained relationships with the other three members but still leaning away when Seungri went to touch him, tried to play around with him. There was a distinctive and definitive line between him and his hyung, one that he couldn't cross. It wasn't until the hosts of shows started to bother them about it, the distance, that Daesung started to make a conscious effort to let Seungri reach out to him, didn't flinch away when Seungri's hand found his neck or when it would come to rest at his back. It took two years before they were back to friends, but then another interesting thing happened. 

Jiyong seemed to have taken an interest in Daesung that had never been there before once they all moved out of the hostel and to their own places (Daesung and Yongbae electing to live together in a modest flat in Seoul). He was suddenly really touchy with Daesung, hanging out with him personally, privately and there were even times where Daesung would come to the recording studio smelling like Jiyong, like they'd been  _mating_  the night before, and it was driving Seungri's confused mind and nose  _crazy_. He didn't understand; he'd never been attracted to Daesung before, didn't want to mount him even during his heats.

That is not to say that Seungri had ever been a bastion of perfect self-control. Getting bitched out by Jiyong, their manager and YG himself for the scandals he caused more than taught him that, but he liked to think that his impluses as an alpha were something well within his range. He certainly was never the kind of man to blame his hormones for him acting inappropriately or saddling up to an omega (even a couple of betas, which made Yongbae laugh and got him the reputation of Bigbang's slut, which, spade is a spade) and had never made excuses based on his alpha status. He knew there would be people who would buy it (alphas will be alphas and he's young still), but having been under Jiyong's supreme titanium-clad self-control so long, he liked to think that he had learned at least something from the feminine alpha. Not to mention all of the years spent in close quarters with a sweating, in-heat Daesung had given him a kind of immunity to the lure of fertile omega. After all, Daesung didn't smell like food, like normal people, but that didn't mean his scent wasn't enough to make his eyes roll up into the back of his head in bliss. The years on stage with him, sharing hotel rooms and hostels, had brought about an interesting resistance to its effects, however. 

Still, watching Jiyong sidle up to his hyung made him anxious, almost angry. Maybe it was that competitive alpha nature his high school teacher had spoken about (which Seungri had never experienced before, dismissing it as patriarchal nonsense), but it struck especially strong when Daesung was in heat. The way their leader would wrap an arm around his hips and pull the omega closer, herding the larger man in the van first, sandwiching him between the alpha and one of the betas. 

It was on the way to one of those concerts, Jiyong slinging his arm low on Daesung's waist, that Seungri's body moved of its own accord. He sped up his pace, attaching his hand to Daesung's elbow and catching the couple's eye.

"Hey hyung. Wanna sit with me up front? It'll probably be more comfortable than being crammed against Seunghyun-hyung."

Daesung looked a little surprised that Seungri had approached him, but he smiled anyway. "If you'd like me to."

In his sudden bout of tunnel vision, he missed the way Jiyong's small smile broke into a broad grin. 

The two betas crawled into the back and Jiyong followed after winking at the omega. Seungri bristled, but got in first to emsure that Jiyong didn't pull his new 'pet' into the back with him. He felt a buzz in his pocket and pulled out his phone, checking the message from Seunghyun.

_Dae's in his extended heat. Make sure he gets in first and you put him in front of you when we're going into the venue. If you want to bump Jiyong, then you have to take over his duties._

Oh. Fuck. 

"Daesung-hyung?" Seungri forced out, voice an octave or two higher than he wanted it to be. The omega looked over at him with a patient smile. "Why didn't anyone tell me you started your extended heat?"

Daesung blinked at him again, startled. "You didn't know?"

"No, I had no idea. Is that why Jiyong's been so touchy with you lately?"

The omega chuckled. "Yes. The pheromones from his scent glands calm the warmth and help to ward off staff members and fans."

"Why does he have to touch you all the time?"

Daesung shook his head, a fond smile coming once more to his lips. "My little dongsaeng. How else is he supposed to keep the scent on me? Should we both get naked and rub all of our skin together? Have sex before and after every show?"

Seungri involuntarily growled and Daesung flicked his nose. 

"Don't be like that." The omega chastized. "He's out leader and he's only been doing what's best for all of us. Besides, were you looking to do it? You and I both know that Yongbae and Seunghyun are just betas. It doesn't work the same with them  _unless_  we have sex." The older man examined him for a long moment. "How much do you actually know about omegas?"

The question really made him think. "Uh, what's common knowledge, I suppose."

Daesung nodded. "That's right. No omega siblings." He glanced out the window. "If it'll soothe your alpha ego, Jiyong and I are like siblings. There's nothing sexual going on. With anyone."

And something did settle in the back of his mind at the omega's words. Guilt and shame rushed over him for it. He's better than this, hasn't been his childishly petty since he gained his status. Daesung didn't belong to him, wasn't  _his_  omega and could do whatever and whoever he so desired. It was none of Seungri's business to get involved in this. His phone vibrated, another text, but this tiem from Jiyong.

_Done? Can I go back to taking care of him? Or do you still need some time to sort out how badly your dick wants in his ass?_

If he could get away with it, he'd kill the little shit alpha in the backseat who was snickering at his discomfort. 

Fastforward two years and Seungri was standing anxiously outside Daesung's apartment, a long box hidden behind his back in his hands in one of his best outfits, picked for him by one of his female omega friends. 

Daesung opened the door, a faint noise of surprise leaving his lips before his radiant grin lit up the hallway. "Now I feel underdressed."

Seungri snorted. "You're always gorgeous." he cleared his throat. "Anyway, can I come in for a minute? Wait, is Yongbae home?"

Daesung shook his head. "Bae's gone out with Jiyong to a club tonight." He stepped back from the door so the other man could come in. He closed it gently before looking at the alpha again. "What did you want to talk with me about? I mean, you don't usually come in before one of our dates."

Seungri swallowed down his trepidation and knelt down, holding out the box. "Be my mate?"

Daesung didn't even open the box. He just dropped to his knees and pulled Seungri into a fierce hug. "Fuck, Ri, all you had to do was ask."

So, when the two appeared for recording a week later, Daesung and Seungri were wearing matching collars, identical bite marks on the junction between neck and shoulder. Yongbae and Seunghyun immediately got excited, jumping around them, hugging them and firing of thousands of questions in seconds. Jiyong sat passively at the recording table, bottom lip caught between his teeth and a sly grin playing across his mouth. 

That night, at the dinner the betas insisted they have, Jiyong sat down next to Seungri, nudging him when Daesung was distracted by Seunghyun, the two gushing about the mating. 

"I was wondering how long it would take you."

"Huh?"

Jiyong brought Seungri's head down to his shoulder. "You're so dense. I mean, it's not like I was goading you all those years or anything into making your move on Daesung. The whole time, all you had to be was straightforward."

Seungri pushed Jiyong right out of the booth and onto the floor. "YOU RAT BASTARD! YOU COULD HAVE JUST TOLD ME!"


End file.
